Hidden
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: Leah falls for a girl who has been locked away for years.  Don't judge on summary :
1. Chapter 1

**So I fell in love with Leah and have decided to write a story about her imprinting on a girl named Ramona. Review and tell me how you like it please. Please enjoy and no hate on this. Love is love :)**

I tossed and turned in my bed for hours but I couldn't get to sleep. Owls kept hooting and wolves far off kept howling at the moon. I sighed around four in the morning and sat up in a daze. My short spiky hair was completley messed up by the bed. half was sticking up and the other half was laying flat. I pulled on sweats over my boy briefs and a sweater over my bra. I cracked my neck as I slipped on some flip-flops. I peeked out of my door to see nothing but darkness. I move my hand over the walls that I have been locked away in for years. My mother rarely lets me leave the house and never alone. She was raped and decided to keep me, the baby that was forced upon her. She doesn't usually let people see the disgrace she has. A rape child, can you imagne that getting around town? So she just keeps me locked in the house teaching me everything I should know about the world that seems so far away. But when we do go out I'm her cousin from Mexico who couldn't speak spanish but not tonight.

Tonight I am myself, Ramona Emily Dodson, a tall dark mocha skined girl who can conquer anything with the right mind set. I slowly unlock the door and pull it open to let the moon shine on my face. I smile and I took off dashing through the woods.

The damp dirt smell consumed my senses as I jumped over fallen braches. The moon lit my path as I saw the beach in front of me. I have never been to the beach and now was the perfect timeing. I burst out of the thick tree line and tumble in the sand. I giggle to myself before getting up and tossing my flip-flops to the side. The sand is gritting beneath my pale toes. I smile and take off running towards the cliffs. The sand is glowing under neath me as I toss my sweater behind me. Before I got to the rocks I pulled my pants down and kicked them aside. I ran up the steep rocks to the top of the cliff. I looked down to see black water swirlling and calling my name. I squeal and hold my nose before jumping. I scream right before I hit the cold water but once I was in I was free. I was being pulled from side to side but damn it felt amazing. For once I let go and I let things be free. I closed my eyes and drifted down a bit feeling seaweed tickle my back. After a few minutes my lungs were aching so I shot up from the ground and surfaced.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doing that," I heard a few shouts from above me telling me to get out. I looked up to see dark shadows but they were to far up to see faces. I took a huge gulp of air and swam down. I was a few feet away from the spot I was just in when I heard a few splashes. I took off with such speed that I didn't even know I had. The water started getting swallower but my lungs were killing me. I swam up and started coughing up water. The air felt odd to my chest but damn it was great. I looked behind me and saw people watching me.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" A man's voice yelled at me as I dived back down and took off towards shore. A few minutes later I was running trying to collect my clothes. If I got caught what would my mother think? She'd probably ship me to Mexico for real. I left my pants by the rocks and threw my sweater on.

"Come back here," a girls voice screamed towards me but I kept going and before I knew it I was back in the woods. I smiled knowing I was home free when I saw my house in view. I peeked in through the door while biting my lip to keep my gasps quiet. I was completely out of breath. I went back to my room and collasped, soaked, on my bed falling into a deep sleep. With only one thought on my mind, why did that girls voice made my heart leap?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning my alarm clock went off around eight, yay time for school. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed feeling weighed down by my sweater. I peeled the salty smelling clothing off and threw it in my hamper. I slipped my robe on and walked groggily to the shower. I turned the water to hot and started to feel my pores open up. I sighed and stepped in feeling the water wash away last nights adventures. My mind kept wondering to that girl who screamed at me. Why did my heart react like that? Was it because of the rush or something else? I'm straight...right? I honestly had no clue because I never went out on a date or even had content with another human other then mother. I heard mother yelling for me downstairs so I shut off the water and shook my hair out. Mother never let me grow my hair out because with it grown out I looked to much like her. I didn't mind short hair it was just so...different from everyone's that I see. I go to my room and slip on a pair of clean sweats and a tank top. The orange went lovely with my skin color. I smiled proud to be half latino and skipped into the kitchen. The walls were a pale yellow that faded over time. The trimings were falling off and the curtain always covered the windows.

My mother was waiting for me with her permenant frown and graying hair. I never knew of a time when my mother was pretty, not even in pictures. She was shorter then me with deep lines in her face. I didn't get why she always frowned, isn't life beautiful when you have freedom. I mean she could go anywhere she'd like unlike me. I sat down at the table and pulled my legs underneath me. My mother slid the chair across from me and cleared her throat.

"We'll go over some of what we did yesterday in the math department then your going to takew a quiz on it," I groaned inwardly and flipped through my notes in the binder she gave me. I never got why I couldn't go to school like everyone else. No one would really notice me right? After I flew through the quiz and the history and biology lessons it was time for lunch. Mother went outside to smoke and I made myself a PB&J sandwich. I sat on the counter chewing the rest of my crust when I heard a loud knock on the door. I jumped up to go answer it when mother beat me to it in a hurry.

"Go to your room," she told me before she opened the door. God she won't even let me open the door to our house. As soon as I turned the corner to the hall I stopped and listened to the voices at the door. No one ever comes to our house so something had to be up.

"Hello Ma'am, how are you this morning?" I heard a old weary lady's voice say. I tilted my head and bit my lip straining to hear my mother's response. To bad I missed it, my mother was to soft spoken when it comes to strangers. It was probably some smart ass comment anyways so I guess it wasn't that important.

"Ma'am I wanted to invite you and whoever else you want to come to a bonfire at the beach tonight," she was smiling I could tell but of course mother said no. But that didn't really mean I couldn't go right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews please**

After school finished and mother decided she had enough of me for the day I went to my room and locked the door. I started pulling out things that I could wear tonight. It had to be something that would make me blend in, I couldn't risk getting noticed. I pulled out some jeans and decided that some were to light and would make me pop. I put those away and decided to just keep a pair of dark washed jeans. Most of my shirts were light and very worn out so I pulled out a black lace sweater. I held them up together in front of the mirror when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped and threw the clothes under my pillow, tucking them there safely before I made any move to go to the door. But when I did my mother looked furious.

"You snuck out," it wasn't a question but a statement with such poison dripping from it I didn't dare fight back. I sighed and looked down at my mixed matched socks. How did she find out? I locked the front door when I got back and I made sure my clothes…oh fuck! Mother had to come into my room when I was taking a test in English to get my dirty clothes. She probably saw, smelt, and felt the sweater I wore last night. I groaned inwardly, mentally smacking myself for such a dumb mistake.

"You had a little play time at the beach," she glared daggers at me when she threw the destroyed sweater on the floor. I blinked away tears and looked up at her.

"You grounded," she told me and slammed the door behind her. To bad she didn't hear me say that I was already trapped in this house for the rest of my life so what difference did it make? I pulled the clothes from my pillow and set them gently at the end of the bed. Did I dare go out again and risk her catching me again? I would be ten times more careful this time. I'd spray my clothes down and wash away all excitement from my features. I'd fool her just like my father did the night he raped her.

I sat in my room impatiently waiting for midnight to come. I'd tap my foot on the hard wood floors and I'd bit my nails. I waited for mother to come back in and figure out my plan but she didn't. I heard her move around the house but never come anywhere near my bedroom. But when midnight finally came I jumped up and slid my window open carefully. I saw no lights on in the house so I jumped down and landed in the mud. I took off in my torn up converse feeling a nice breeze whip my sweater behind me. The moonlight lit my path again and before I knew it I was at the beach watching people from a distance. Everyone was laughing around the fire and having such a good time that I was about to turn around instead of ruining it. Until I heard a voice from behind me, I didn't even hear anyone come up.

"Hey," I jumped hearing a girl's voice, the same voice as last night. I turned around holding my breath. The girl was absolutely stunning. She had chopped up black hair and her brown eyes shined with fire inside of them. She was as tall as me and had a tribal tattoo on her arm. She was wearing black jeans and a light blue tank top. I was tanner then her but her skin was close.

"Hi," I finally let out and greedily sucked in the air in front of me. The girl's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped. I bit my lip and shifted from side to side. Did I say the wrong thing?

"Um, why don't you come get something to eat?" The girl finally said with a weak voice. I nodded and followed her to the table that was set up a little ways from the bon fire. I picked up a hamburger and started chewing it feeling the meat warm my tummy up. The girl piled her plate high and handed me a coke. I smiled in thanks and followed her to a table. I got many strange looks but none of them beat the girl's.

"My name is Leah Clearwater," she told me with a shy grin. Leah that was a nice name and fit her well.

"My name is Ramona Dodson," I told her as I picked at the bread hiding my hamburger.

"I've never seen you around," she told me as I shifted to pull my legs under me. I sighed and bit my tongue before I told her anything. Instead I just shrugged and took another bit.

"Do you really want to hear the stories?" She asked with such a depressed look in her eyes. I shook my head knowing the only reason I came was to see people other then mother. She smiled and sat up straighter.

"Great,," she told me as she picked up her plate to throw away. I did the same and followed her down a road I never been.


	4. Chapter 4

Leah and I walk down to the main part of the town, somewhere I never been. There was so many people that were still out and so many turned heads to look at me. I was drawing more attention to myself then I planned on. I was having seconds thoughts and maybe should have headed home at that point but Leah dragged me into a ice cream shop. The cold made me shiver but I could taste the flavors on my tounge. Leah led me to the back and when she opened the door a old lady was stirring a new batch of ice cream. I smiled as Leah held her tight then turned to me.

"Ramona this is my mother, Sue Clearwater," I could tell she was proud of her so I smiled brightly and held my hand out but she ignored it and gave me a hug instead.

"Ramona such a pretty name," she said as she pinched my cheeks and gave us each a spoon with pink ice cream on it.

"New flavor, cotton candy," she told us with a wink. I licked the spoon hestitanly but then dived in. It was aboutley yummy. Leah laughed at me and wiped my nose off.

"Ramona why haven't I ever seen you around town?" Sue asked when Leah went out to help a customer. I licked my cold lips and sighed.

"Its not important," I told her with a shrug and looked at the clock. It was almost one so I should be getting home soon. But something in my gut was telling me not to.

"Why are you still here this late?" I asked her to change the subject. She sighed and sat down in the chair that was in the corner.

"My husband died a few months ago. Its been hard on the entire family but espically Leah. Anyways the money has been tight so I stay as long as I can to get the money," she finished up just before there was a huge bang out front. I heard yells, mostly Leah's, but a guys to. We both ran out to see a tall guy agruing with her while a girl heads towards us.

"There fighting again?" Sue asked with a tired looking face. The girl nodded and hugs Sue quick before taking me in.

"My your stunning," she reaches out to touch my face but I flinch. She gives me a small smile and holds her hand out for me to shake.

"My name is Emily Uley and you are?" I shook her hand and licked my dry lips. All the flavor from the ice cream disappered.

"Ramona Dodson," I told her and put my hands in my pocket. She smiled bigger when the man wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Sam this is Ramona, Ramona this is Sam," she seemed so proud that Sam was hers.

"Come on Ramona," Leah pulled my hand and led me out of the shop before I got a chance to say goodbye. I waved and felt my hand start to sweat in hers. People watched us walk by, most of them were drunk and doing triple takes. I giggled as Leah slowed down when we got around the corner. The moon was high and the clock on the street behind us stroke two.

"I should be getting home," I told her with a sad smile. Leah sighed and nodded.

"When will I see you next?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Not sure," I told her. I didn't know when was the next time I'd be able to get out.

"Can I get your number?" She asked with a shy smile. I laughed and shook my head.

"Give me yours," I told her thinking it would be safer. She said ok and wrote the number on my arm under my sleeve. I smiled and ran into the woods feeling her gaze on my back. Why did she make me so...school girly?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. I truly appreciate them, good and bad.**

When I woke up the next morning I heard mother in the kitchen making such a ruckus. I stretched and saw the number out the corner of my eye. I quickly wrote it down in my journal and tucked it away safely. I made my way to the bathroom quietly to wash away evidence. I did not need mother finding the number and yelling at Leah. Her name makes my cheeks go bright red and I have no clue why. We were just friends right? After my skin I clean I went into the kitchen to see mother actually making breakfast for once. Eggs were on a plate already ready and the toast was just about ready to pop.

"Good morning," she said in her monotone voice. I could tell something was up because she doesn't make breakfast unless it's my birthday. I sat down at the table and bit my lip nervously. She slid a plate in front of me and gave me a curious look before going to get hers. We ate in silence as the slimy eggs slid down my throat. Mother wasn't the best cook but I never said so.

"I'm moving," she told me emphasizing the _I'm_. I knitted my eyebrows together and nibbled on my toast waiting for her to explain. What did she mean by she's moving? Didn't I have to come too?

"I'm moving to California to help out my sister with her kids," she told me while shrugging. I had an aunt? Mother never talked about her and I never saw pictures so I could have more then one aunt and uncle.

"Anyways I'm moving there and you'll be staying here," she said as she shoved the under cooked eggs down her throat. My eyes widen when I got the meaning.

"I'll be alone?" I asked while trying to hold back excitement.

"Sadly yes, no one in the family knows about you. I'll enroll you in school and find you a good home but until then you are still grounded and still just my "cousin" from Mexico ," she said while pointing her fork at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved the last bit of crust into my mouth. I didn't see any of my school books around so I headed to my room. I grabbed my journal and started writing all the things I planned to do when she left.

Around noon mother knocked on my door and let herself in. She sat at the edge of my bed and cleared her throat. I looked up from the three page list and waited patiently for her to talk.

"I'm going to the storage center to get some boxes then I'm going to the foster care place here and see what they can do. I'll be gone until six at the latest," she got up not bothering with a goodbye and closed my door behind her. I watched her from behind my curtain pull out of the driveway and leave. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone to call Leah with. I punched her number in with such enthusiasm that I prayed I wouldn't break the phone. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello," a deep voice said on the other line. Did I dial the wrong number? I went with it and asked for Leah. I heard shouts in the background and then I heard her soft voice. She sounded just as excited as I was.

"I thought you'd never call," she told me and I could tell she was smiling. I heard awe's in the background but then a growl. Everything got silent except for me.

"I was wondering if we could hang out for a little bit. Somewhere…hidden," I hoped that wasn't creepy but I couldn't risk mother finding out.

"I know the perfect place. I'll pick you up in a few minutes. Where do you live?" She asked as I heard a pen click in the background. I gulped and bit my lip.

"Can you just pick me up at the beach?" I asked her quietly praying she would say yes. I couldn't let her come here.

"Sure," she said and then all I heard was a dial tone. I hung up the phone and was in a rush to get ready. Didn't want to keep her waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't written in awhile because I've been busy with work and such. Please review.**

By the time Leah picked me up from the beach we already wasted fifteen minutes of hanging time. I jumped into the passenger seat and ducked down not wanting any one on the strip mall to see me. After a few minutes all I saw was trees so I sat up and cracked my stiff neck and back. Leah's hands were shaking nervously as we pulled into a narrow driveway. Was this her house? I didn't ask any questions as we came to a stop in front of a big red house. The shutters were white and looked brand new compared to the faded siding. Leah held open the front door for me and directed me to the kitchen.

"Everyone this is Ramona Dodson," she told a bunch of guys and a few girls who were cramped in the kitchen. Delicious smelled wafted into my nose making my mouth water. A few of the guys jaws dropped and a few of the girls looked nervous with me around. Did I scare them or something? I looked at my feet and licked my dry lips.

"She's hot," a boy told Leah with a smile. I knitted my eyebrows together and looked up at her from underneath my lashes.

"Ramona this is my little brother Seth," she pointed at a boy who was currently trying to sneak a roll under the table. I chuckled and waved slightly.

"I'm Paul," a tough looking guy said with a smolder that would make any other girl melt, but not me. To me he was average looking, tall, dark, and handsome. The boys next to him snickered then introduced themselves. I got Embry's and Quil's name down packed because they were unique to my ears. Were the common names around here or one of a kind? They looked alike to, actually they all did. Tall, dark, and handsome would describe each and every one. Was every guy in this town like that? After a few minutes of staring everyone got back into there normal routines. Seth and two younger boys named Collin and Brady were stealing rolls and shoving them down. Embry, Quil, Jacob, Paul, and Jared went back to there poker game and the girls went back to ogling.

"Hello Ramona I'm Emily," a beautiful woman introduced herself with a small smile. It took a few seconds to realize the horrid scares on her face, but I looked away quickly.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked as she handed me a fresh roll before the others got to them. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"My mother is expecting me home soon," I mumble into the soft dough. I saw Emily nod and Leah's face drop.

"Wouldn't she be ok with you staying here for awhile?" She whined and pleaded silently with her chocolate eyes. I shook my head again knowing how much trouble I'd be in if she found out where I went and who I was with.

"In a week or so I can stay as long as you like," I whispered to Leah and Leah only when everyone greeted another tall, dark, and handsome guy who walked through the front door. Leah beamed and kissed my cheek swiftly before dragging me off to meet the strange man to.

"Sam this is Ramona," I was happy for not getting any last names because I honestly didn't know who did and didn't know my mother. I had the same last name didn't I? Or did she use a different last name when she went out? Or was my name the fake one? So many questions buzzed in my head that I didn't hear what Sam said to me so I just nodded praying whatever it was I did the right thing.

We all went into the kitchen and sat around the table waiting for the yummy food to be served. After a while my stomach started growling and everyone, even the grumpy girls, laughed at me. I smiled and blushed a deep red waiting for someone to say something mean. But no one did everyone smiled in welcoming warmth that I couldn't help but feel a part of something. Was this what family was suppose to feel like?


	7. Chapter 7

**I promise tomorrow I will write at least two or three LONG chapters to make up for this :)**

By the time I got home I was exhausted from playing with the cutest little girl named Claire. She had blonde pigtails that were so out of place and tan skin that looked like caramel. I stayed by Leah's side the entire time so I wouldn't have to stand out. But then again I did because no one ever saw me before. I found myself wondering what it would be like if mother let me out of the house and such early. Would I have had friends like these? Would my mother be so disappointed in me like she seems to be? I couldn't answer those questions myself and I guess I didn't mind.

Leah dropped me back off at the beach with only a little fighting. I told her that she couldn't come by my house yet but next week she could. She seemed to accept that answer because she didn't push it anymore. I walked through the woods slowly knowing I had plenty of time still. The trees were thick and were connected somehow. Each had a branch or a vine connecting each other and I was proud to call it the woods by my house. It was truly beautiful in its own way.

By the time I got home I knew I had to get some sort of dinner started so mother won't suspect anything. I looked in the fridge and found a frozen pizza; I don't think mother would object. I threw it in the oven and sat down on the counter eating the left over cheese in the package. The place I was trapped in for the last seventeen years is now going to be somebody else's. Where would mother put me? In a foster home or with a friend of hers? If she even had any friends. I put the trash in the trashcan and started putting valuable things in an old ratty bookbag. I put in jewelry, books, notes, stories, etc into my bookbag and prayed she'd let me take it. My clothes weren't very important seeing that they weren't all that great. Would the new family buy me new clothes or would I get hand-me-downs like a normal teenager around here. I didn't question mother when she got home just put our slices of pizza on our plates and ate in silence.

My stomach growled at the yummy smell of the parmesan and sauce that drifted around the room. I shoved the first slice in and then the next and the next. For a skinny girl I never really gain any weight, no matter how much I eat. I cram another piece down my throat as mother gets up to put her dish in the sink. She doesn't say another to me as she goes to her room and shuts the door quietly behind her. I went into my room with bottled water and another piece of pizza in my hand. I kicked the door shut and sat down on my bed feeling the mattress sink underneath my weight. I lie down and pick at the crust thinking about what's going on with mother.

She's been so quiet and grumpy lately. Maybe she should stay her and get checked or something. But I knew I couldn't ask so that would be another question I'd hide away. I roll onto my back and sigh. My stomach was warm and full and that made my eyes get tired and droopy. Before I knew it I was passed out dreaming about the wo0lves howling in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't get to see Leah or any of the others the rest of the week. Mother wanted to bond although the entire time I was left alone to pack everything into boxes. Mother was leaving me with a small family whose father and husband just died but she refused to tell me who. I prayed it would be Sue Clearwater but I didn't want to get my hopes so high. Each night mother would bring home take out and send me to my empty room. I guess she wanted to erase me from her memory sooner rather then later. I ate from the cartons quietly watching the world outside.

Tomorrow I would be out there in that strange world I never got a chance to know. Mother always told me the world was cruel, dangerous, and evil but I wanted to find out myself. I could hear the wolves and tell a few of them were whining but one howl stood out the most. It was high pitched and broken hearted, I almost wanted to open my window and cry out for it but I didn't want to upset mother on her last night.

When I walked into the kitchen to throw away the half eaten carton I noticed something move outside the window. I froze in my spot and squinted through the darkness. I placed the food on the table and quietly tip toed to the window. I hid behind the curtain to see wolves sniffing the trash. I gasped in delight knowing in my heart that I was meant to see them. After years of just listening that I was meant to see them. I crouched down and poked my head above the sill.

The black and silver wolf looked at each other a moment while a beautiful russet colored wolf sniffed the ground nervously. I watched for ten minutes or so until mother flipped on the kitchen light and scared them off. She glared at me and shook her head all the way back to her room.

"That's one way to leave off," I muttered to myself as I stood up and stretched to my full height. I threw away the food and crawled into the cot that was lying on the floor in my room. It was itchy and uncomfortable but I put up with it since it was the last night here. Soon I drifted off to the noise of the air vent cutting off nosily.

The next morning I woke to the sun shining brightly into my eyes. I groaned and rolled over away from it to see a note. I sighed and opened it up listening to the paper crinkle.

_Goodbye Ramona, the family will come get you soon. –Mom_

I rolled my eyes and sat up cracking every bone in my body. I walked to the bathroom and fluffed up my spikes a bit. I didn't care at that moment trying to put on a good show for the family. I didn't even know who they were for god's sake. I brushed my teeth and slipped my toiletries into my only suitcase. I sat by the door and started counting the minutes until I heard a car pull up.

My heart started racing as I peeked out of the curtain to see Seth, Leah, and Sue bound up the porch steps. I stood up quickly and dragged the suitcase out the door and down the steps. Leah looked shocked but Seth and Sue were over-joyed. I smiled widely knowing everything was going to be ok. I got the family I wanted with no if, ands, or buts.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah and I shared a bed the first night I was there because my room wasn't finished yet. I was thrown on them apparently but none of them seemed to mind. Sue fixed me a huge welcome dinner consisting of steak, corn on the cob, potatoes, and rolls that she picked up this morning. It all smelt yummy and tasted even better. The steak was tender and melted in my mouth like butter. The corn on the cob was drenched in butter just the way I liked it. The potatoes were home made and were fluffy, not at all like mothers. The rolls were moist and cooked just perfectly. I even had seconds forcing my stomach to make room.

Seth kept ruffling my hair every time I told them something new like I was his younger sister who just made a big accomplishment; I let him have his fun with it not wanting to be mean. As I stared up at the ceiling now I began thinking about what mother might be doing. Did she make it to her sisters' ok? Did she miss me at all? Was she going to keep in touch? Was she happier without me? Did the rest of the family know about me? Was she going to come back and get me?

My questions got cut short when Leah rolled over and threw her arm across my stomach. She groaned and snuggled a little but settled down quickly. I chuckled at her acting restless then looked out the window. I heard no wolves tonight like I usually would so it was harder for me to fall asleep. The moon was full and glowing with radiance. I wanted to reach out and grab it in my hands and never let it go. I never had something beautiful and the moon would be a prize.

"Ramona," Leah whispered suddenly snapping me out of my day dream of walking across the three tops and then the stars to finally catch the moon in its orbit. I looked down at her weary face and waited for her to continue talking. But she didn't. Instead she scooted up a bit and laid her head in the nook of my neck. She was so warm that I started to be consumed with heat but I didn't complain. I wanted until I knew she was sleeping to close my eyes and try to get some sleep myself. I didn't want Leah waking up again and seeing her awake. She might begin to think that I didn't want to be here which was far from true. When I was in the dining room tonight with the family I felt and saw something I never felt or seen.

Sue asked how everyone's day was and served our food before getting her own. She talked with Seth on how he was failing biology and Leah told him that she would help him get the grades up because she was the best in the family at science. Sue told Leah not to show off and Leah told Sue that that was just how she was. Sue was chattering about how the ice cream shop needs more help then ever because summer was coming along quick. Seth volunteered us all to work which I had no problem with. Sue even enrolled me in the school system and was telling me everything about La Push. I was so excited to think in a few days I would be a junior in high school with other kids my age. The family was close and loving towards one another. They could joke with each other and not feel forced to do anything. This is what I've been missing out on my entire life and now it was time to enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

**ShadowCub: No one in town knows that Ramona was locked up all her life. Not even Leah and the others. The entire pack knows that Ramona is Leah's imprint.**

Monday finally rolled around and my stomach was twisted in knots. Would the other kids in school hate me or would they get along with me? Would any of the gang be in my classes…would Leah? As I showered I began thinking of what outfit to wear. Should I wear something outgoing and bold? Or something to make me blend in? By the time I stepped out of the shower to dry off I decided to stick with dark washed skinnies and a black lace sweater. My hair was starting to grow past my ears which I was excited for. I haven't had long hair since I was five. Leah knocked on the door softly and told me she would wait outside so we could walk to the bus together. I took one last look at myself in the mirror to find any problems with my make-up, wardrobe, etc but I couldn't so I opened the door and skipped down the steps. I kissed Sues cheek before grabbing my messenger bag and going to find Leah. Seth smiled and started throwing his football in the air while Leah looped her arm through mine and led me to the bus stop. No one else was there so it settled some of my nerves.

"School isn't all the bad," Leah said when she heard me breathe a sigh of relief. I snorted and sat down on a little leaf covered bench. I put my head on Leah's shoulder and watch Seth play football by himself.

"What if no one likes me?" I asked picking at a lose thread on the end of my sweater. Leah chuckled to herself and put her head on top of mine.

"Who wouldn't like you?" She asked me in a joking manner as she poked my nose.

"I mean you're sweet, funny, and nice, let's not forget beautiful and caring and if the people at this school are too stupid to see that then there not worthy of being in your presence," Leah gave me her reasoning with such confidence that I almost believed her. Almost until the bus pulled up in front of us and Seth climbed on and started shouting with a few of his friends. Leah helped me up and pulled me up the stairs and gave the driver my bus slip. He nodded and gave me a big gap toothed welcome smile. Leah led me to the back of the bus completely ignoring the stares but I couldn't. Every pair of eyes on that bus was on me and I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to say hi or ignore them like Leah? I picked ignoring them and sat down next to her listening to the whispers spread like wild fire.

"Did you see her…what do you think she is…why was she hanging on to Leah…shut up Seth I don't care if she's like a little sister to you…is she gay…" the whispers went on and on until we pulled up in front of a wide brick building with only one story. Leah helped me find the guidance office and helped me highlight my map so I knew where I was going. The halls were loud and obnoxious but I pushed through it to find room 502. No one was in the room yet except the teacher who was writing something on the board. I smiled at her and handed her my note quietly.

"Welcome Ramona your seat is in last row the every last seat. I wanted to give you a better one but all the trouble makers need to be up front and Sue said you are a delight," she rambled on for a few minutes while giving me my history text and a syllabus. She gave me one last smile before turning back to the board and writing some more. I walked to my seat and let out a huge sigh. The bell rang making me jump but soon everyone filed in grumbling and moaning. I looked down at my desk trying to look interested in my syllabus just so I wouldn't have to make eye contact. That was when the whispers started again.

"Who is that…is that the girl who hangs on Leah…is she gay…what's her name…when did she move here…what's with her hair…is she emo or some shit…" it was only first period and people already wanted to talk about me more then at me. Great.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time lunch fianlly came around I was near tears and sick of all the whispers. No one would talk to me, only about me right in front of me. They kept syaing that I was clinging to Leah because I was her girlfriend and that I was emo, whatever that was. I made a mental note to ask Seth later what emo was. All of my teachers were nice to me and understood my situation of being homeschooled all my life. None of them asked about my mother and I'm gald they didn't. I didn't feel like making up some story about her today. I wondered the halls until I found my locker by my first period class, I wonder why I didn't think of this first. I spun the dial and shoved my new books in there to keep safe. As I closed it I saw Leah heading up the hallway alone. I smiled and run up to her forgetting that everyone was staring. I jumped on her and held her tight like my life depended on it. She chuckled and hugged me back while I listened to her racing heartbeat. Did she just finish running or something? I heard whispers again but only focused on Leahs voice.

"I'll show you where we sit during lunch," she said as she took my hand in hers and lead me into the crowded cafeteria. Every table was crowded except one, the middle one. I saw people from the gang there, Paul and Jacob arm wrestling. Jared and Kim kissing secretly. Seth and two younger boys playing paper football. The room started getting quiet but Leah ignored it so I tried my best to ignore it too. She led me over and pulled out a chair for me and sat in her own. She started watching Seth toss the paper around and everytime it would aim at me she would swat it away until it hit Paul in the eye and everytime I laughed.

"Shes pretty...I think shes gay...maybe I could tap that if I turn on the charm..." there was whispers behind me but I just scooted closer to Leah and focused on her scent. Pretending we were back home laying in our shared bed and talking about everything imangable. Before I knew it my nerves were calm and I was feeling better about concentrating on home instead of school.

By the time lunch ended I felt hundreds of eyes on me. It was like I was the new toy and everyone wanted me to play with first, but heres the thing...none of them made a move to say hello or anything. Everyone kept there distance which I guess I didn't mind. Maybe tomorrow they would warm up to me. Leah walked me to my next class which is math. I was good at math because I loved the fact of how much work you had to do for one simple answer. It was kinda like life in a way. I sat in the back with my new math book and listened to the teacher review something I learned years ago. When she asked for someone to solve the problem on the board I relaized no one raised there hand. So I did. Ms. Broose smile at me and handed me the chalk. I heard whispered again.

"Nice ass huh...is she some super genuis...maybe shes a homeschool freak like Linda..." I didn't know who Linda was but maybe we could be friends. I started scribbling on the board focusing on the problem and not the people behind me. I let the numbers consume my mind and before I knew it I had the answer of -76. Ms. Broose clapped and hugged me tightly.

"You did that in under a minute, no one in all my years of teaching could do that," she smiled so wide I thought her face would spilt. As I went back to my seat I saw some girls glaring at me and leaning over to pass a note to there friends. Great if they weren't talking about me they were writing about me. Ms. Broose started talking about the steps to get the answer to the problem I solved and before I knew it class was over again. I stood up to leave but the teacher stopped me to hand me a pamphelt.

"Think about it," she told me as she turned to erase my work. I tucked the paper into my bag and swore I would read it on the bus later. I walked to room 901 which was a typing class and the last period of the day. Mr. Tennell assigned me to computer number 32 which was the oldest one in the room. I didn't mind and sat down to start my first business letter. I was the first one finished considering everyone else was jsut playing games on there computer. I printed and put my head on the desk to rest. But then the loud shriking bell jolted me awake. I got up to leave and then remembered I didn't know where the bus would be. I walked outside and wondered down the sidewalk until I saw Seth climbing onto the bus marked 55. I smiled and ran to catch up with him. Of course he waited for me and ruffled my hair gently. He must have saw the exhaustion all over my face. I found the empty seat Leah and I sat in this moning and put my head up agaisnt the window. Today had been a long long day.


	12. Chapter 12

Over dinner that night Sue started asking questions about my first day of being a junior. I sighed and sat my fork down that was piled high with steaming mashed potatoes. Leah stopped eating to so she could hear what I was saying but Seth kept piling it all down.

"I kept hearing whispers behind my back, no one would talk to me, I think people think I'm a math freak, and everyone keeps saying I'm gay," I blurted out in a rush. Seth dropped his fork before it reached his open mouth and Sue chocked on her water. Leah was glaring at something behind me and she was shaking a little. Did I say something wrong? I mean she asked me how my first day was and I gave her an honest answer. Should I lie from now on to keep them from worrying?

"What was everyone saying?" Sue asked as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin to clean the water off. I thought back and remembered the note I made to ask Seth what was emo. I looked up at him when he was picking his food back onto his fork and bit my lip.

"What's emo Seth?" Leah shook harder and got up and left the room. A few seconds later the front door slammed and I heard something far off that I missed dearly, a howl. I waited for Seth to answer but he never did.

"Dear don't listen to people in that school. Since your new there going to give you hell but once they see that you're just like them they'll come around. People might be scared to talk to you right now because you're new and the school isn't use to new students. If you're good in math it means you're smart and if people call you a freak for it then so be it. Math is a skill you will always need. If people think your gay then let them think it, it won't change there opinion if you tell them you are or if you aren't." Sue took a break to let everything she just said sink into my mind while she took a sip of water. I put the now cold mashed potatoes into my mouth and grumbling a bit. Would tomorrow be any better?

After dinner I laid in bed alone waiting for Leah to return. Where did she go and why did she run off like that? Did I say something to upset her? I pushed the questions out of my mind and focused on the red blinking numbers, 12:05 a.m. they read. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. I had another day of school and I planned to make the first move on talking to someone, anyone. I wanted to make friends outside the gang and the only way I would be able to do that is to suck up my fear and talk. Slowly I drifted off into a restless sleep.

Around four in the morning I heard the bedroom door open and shut quietly. I rolled over and peeked out of one eye to see Leah slowly climbing into bed, still wearing what she wore to school today. I didn't bother asking my questions because before I knew it I was passed out again but this time I slept soundly until six in the morning.

I pulled my hair back in a headband and threw on a orange tank top, a black and grey wrap around sweater, a pair of black skinnies, and a pair of orange ballet flats to match my shirt. I grabbed my bag and hugged Sue tightly in thanks for her talk last night. Seth was already walking to the bus stop when I finally caught up with him. But Leah was no where to be found.

"Leah won't be in 'til later today," Seth told me like he read my thoughts. I nodded feeling a knot form in my stomach. Was I going to be ok for a little while without Leah in school? I decided to suck it up and just deal by the time the bus rolled around. Sat in the same seat I did yesterday and watched the trees go by. Seth would turn around in his seat every now and then to give me a comforting ruffle resulting in knocking my headband off.

When we got to school I went to my locker and grabbed my first three books I needed. I would come back for the rest before lunch. I walked into history class and smiled at the teacher. She smiled back and gave me a small wave. Today seemed like it would be ok. I sat in my desk and waited for people to pile in that's when I notice something. Kim, Jared's girlfriend was sitting right next to me. I beamed and tapped her shoulder quietly. When she saw me her face lit up and waved at me.

"I didn't know you were in this class," she whispered just as I was about to say the same thing.

"It's nice to know someone finally," I finally decided on saying just as the teacher wrote a page number on the board. Kim opened her book and I did the same. I think first was going to go a lot smoother now. During class I heard no whispers just pencils and pens hitting the desks. No one was whispering or note passing and I felt accomplished. I talked for the first time and people were getting to accept that I was here. I made a note to make dinner tonight in thanks to Sue.


	13. Chapter 13

When I got home that night I was beaming. I made new friends, got an A on a pop quiz, and I even stuck up for Kim when a boy called her a quiet freak. The only thing that got me today was the fact Leah never showed up, none of the boys were at the table other then Seth, Brady, and Collin, and a guy hit on me and I ignored him completely. Aren't I supposed to like fall head over heels and say yes to the date he proposed? But I didn't. I walked past him and pretended that I didn't hear him. My heart was tugging me to the bus and wouldn't let me stop until I reached my seat.

Sue was at the ice cream shop and Leah was no where to be found so I got started on dinner while Seth played some game in the living room. I started tenderizing the frozen steak and then chopping the chicken. I looked through the cabinets and found no rolls so I started baking them from starch. Once they were in the oven I asked Seth to go cook the steak and chicken on the grill. He was a bit grumpy but when I told him it was dinner he jumped up quickly. I peeled potatoes and shucked some corn for the sidings. I wanted to make sure the entire family knew how welcomed I felt.

Around six everything was done and I was beginning to set the table when Sue and Leah came through the door. The stopped when they saw me. Sue beamed and Leah had a look in her eye like…adoration. I pulled them to there chair and asked Seth to help me bring everything out. Sue's jaw dropped and I heard Leah's stomach rumble. I laughed and slid my chair out and nervously waited for Sue to talk.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked staring at the freshly cooked rolls and the perfect meat. I shrugged and looked at my plate.

"Mother taught me whenever she was bored," I told her honestly and picked up a piece of steak to feed my growling tummy. The meat melted in my mouth and I realized just how hungry I was. I tore apart my dinner quickly and went back for seconds just when Sue did and when Seth and Leah went back for thirds.

"What was your mother like?" Seth asked as he swallowed the last of his third helping. I laughed and wiped my mouth.

"Distant," I finally said when I decided on a word to describe her. I put another piece of chicken into my mouth letting the herbs take over my palate.

"What do you mean?" Sue asked before she took a gulp of her water.

"Well mother was just always…away. We didn't talk much other then school and we didn't spend time together either," I shrugged it off acting like it wasn't a big deal but it was. Mother and I have never had the relationship Leah and Sue did.

"Then she missed out," Leah finally said as she pushed back her chair to leave the table.

"I'm going to take a shower then crash," she yelled as she went to he kitchen and dumped her plate noisily into the sink.

"Oh Ramona will you help at the shop tomorrow?" Sue asked when we started clearing the table. I nodded thinking it might be fun working with the family to. I went upstairs deciding on taking a shower in the morning and flopped down into bed and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

A few minutes later I heard the move squeak and Leah pulling me close and breathing in deeply. I smiled and sighed in contentment. I loved Leah, I knew it for a fact…I just wasn't sure what to do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**ShadowCub: Leah was on patrol and this chapter will explain everything about the wolves, imprints, and etc :)**

Friday nights bonfire was something I've been to before only I left early with Leah. Tonight we planned on staying and listening to the stories I missed out on before. Leah was quiet the entire day and now that we were on our way to the beach it was getting awkward. Was everything ok?

"leah is something wrong?" I asked when I finally worked up my nerves. She stopped in her tracks and put her hands on my shoulders gently. Her eyes were surrounded with teaars and that gave me my answer.

"I don't want you to run away after tonight," she whispered confusing me completely. Why would I run away when I love it here? I nodded and watched her walk ahead of me a bit. I knew something was really wrong but I wasn't sure how to break her walls down yet. I never had experince with it. We walked silently until we hit sand and the party started. Leah instatly went over to a cooler to grab a beer for herself and I went to find Kim doodling in the sand. I laughed and drew hearts around the names she was craving. We stayed there in silence for a half an hour until Billy called us to the circle. Billy had offered me a truck earlier this morning but I didn't even have my permit so I had to decline the offer. I sat on a log next to Kim and the other girls and waited for the stories to start. Before I knew it I was captivated by Billys voice.

Everyone was silent around the fire and it seemed like everyone was staring at me out of the corner of there eyes. I picked at a lose thread on my sweater and licked my dry lips. Kim tapped on my shoulder and leaned in to whisper something.

"Did you catch on?" She asked low enough for only me to hear. Imprints could happen on anyone at any time and maybe just maybe I was the imprint of Leah's. Maybe that is why I'm so attached and in love or it could be that shes the first person to interact with me. I nodded once and I felt every one let go of a long sigh.

"What about the wolves?" Kim asked again with a louder voice this time. The wolves, I completely blanked on that story but I understood everything now. The wolves I heard every night were the people sitting around me. These people that I just met trusted me with something so dear that I didn't dare say I was pissed that they kept it from me. I nodded again and smiled a bit at Billy. I was thankful it had been him to tell me all these stories with such a wise and beautiful voice. If it had been any one else I might have freaked out. I pulled my knees close when a wind blew towards me but then Leah helped me help and led me to the cliff I first jumped off of.

"Do you understand what happened?" She asked quietly as she sat down on the damp sand.

"Kind of," I told her honestly.

"What didn't you get?" She whispered sounding on the verge of tears.

"Whose all imprinted?" I asked biting my lip. I wanted the truth even if it broke my heart.

"Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Sam, and me," she mumbled the last part and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She was imprinted? My heart leaped at the idea that it was me.

"On who?" I pushed the question again. I held my breath as she sighed.

"Paul on Jacobs sister. Jared on Kim. Jacob on Nessie. Quil on Claire. Sam on Emily and me on...you," she whispered and finally let her tears flow. It was me!


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter :) Enjoy and please give me ideas for the next one :)**

I sat down next to Leah and took her huge hand in my small one. She was shaking a bit and at first I thought it was the cold but then I remembered she was a werewolvf and they don't get cold. I chewed on the inside of my cheek until finally I couldn't contain it anymore. I blurted I love you loud enough for the people surrounded the fire to stop and listen a bit closer. Leah's eyes got wide and then I felt her velvetly lips crash down on mine. The only thing running through my mind was that I was a imprint and I didn't fight this. I moved closer and felt her hot hand on the small of my back. My tummy filled up with butterflies and I couldn't contain the joy that was feeling the insides of me. I was shaking from the happiness and I could Leah was to. I pulled back to catch the breathe I so despreatly needed. Leah pulled me on her lap and rubbed my back like she's been doing it her whole life. I heard cheers from the fire and giggling from Claire. I knitted my brows together suddenly and turned to look at Leah.

"Quil imprinted on Claire?" I pratically yelled not able to keep my voice down. Leah chuckled and nodded.

"Not love like us yet but sisterly and brotherly love for now," she explained with a small kiss to my temple. I blushed and stood up to go get something to eat and of course Leah followed like a little puppy. I felt like my face was going to break any minute because of the smiled plastered on it. We fixed our plates and sat down by the water to watch the waves. As we chewed happily together and in love I began to think of what the future held. I didn't know if mother would come back, I didn't know what the kids at school would say, I didn't know what I was going to do with my lif, but I did know one thing. Leah and I were in love and we weren't going to let anything stop us from being together.


End file.
